Something Worth Knowing
by best thing since cookies
Summary: MeredithMark Bang Addek maybe. more than likely At the end of Where the Boys Are, if Mark hadn't been paged...what could've happened? This is MY version.
1. Convincing

_**A/N: So this is an embarrassing display of my porn writing abilities. It's 6 am so I'm not going to read over this. There may be mistakes. Maybe this isn't original. I don't know. I haven't read any like this...anyway. I may continue it but I need input.**_

**_Something Worth Knowing_**

_Mark : So this could be just a drink or this could be more than just a drink._

_Meredith: I cannot start something with you._

_Mark: You could. __(pauses)__ Start over, Meredith. Start fresh._

Meredith stared at Mark, unable to believe that he was actually proposing that they _start something_. He stared straight back, his face serious. She sat back in her chair, her mind actually _going there_. She could scarcely believe that she was considering it, but it wasn't exactly a bad thought.

Mark slowly grinned when he saw the contemplative look on her face. "I'm good in bed," he promised her. "And I'm extremely good looking. I'm not complicated, and my emotional baggage is just run of the mill childhood trauma."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Are you propositioning me or giving me a sales pitch?"

"At this point, what's the difference?" Mark leaned forward, giving her an intense look, completely serious. "We've both been burned, you know my past and I know yours. _And_ I happen to be really great at anticipating women's needs."

"Bringing up the obvious fact that you're a man whore," Meredith said. "_That's_ a good way to get into my pants."

"I'm not trying to scare you away. You already know who I am and how I am. My past doesn't get much worse than what I did to Derek. I'm not emphasizing the fact that I sleep with a lot of women. I'm just pointing out that I know what _you_ need."

"Yeah?" Meredith challenged. "What?"

"Uncomplicated, no strings attached sex." Mark shrugged and gave her a charming smile.

"That is the most absurd, unbelievably arrogant thing I've ever heard a person utter," Meredith informed him.

"But _so_ true. Think about what I'm offering here. Sex without strings. No mushy feelings, no thoughts on whether or not I'll call you later…"

"Would we be exclusive?" Meredith asked after a few moments of thoughtful silence. She stopped him before he could say anything. "Don't lie to me. I know you and Dr. Montgomery have a thing."

"The _thing_, as you so eloquently put it, between me and Addison is over."

"So if I call you—"

"I'll be right over, ready and willing." Mark smirked.

She paused. "I can't start something with you," she told him pointedly. There was a long moment of silence and Mark had a feeling that he wasn't getting anywhere until Meredith gave him a stern, amused look. "This is a business arrangement."

Mark gave her the McSteamy face, glad that she was lying when she said she was immune to it. "That makes it sound cheap," he protested. "It is what it is. No labels and no definitions."

Meredith downed the rest of her drink and leaned across the table. Mark took the hint and closed the space between them.

……….

Derek rushed into Joe's bar, feeling optimistic and ready to make things right with Meredith. He paused in the doorway, his eyes searching for her. His breath froze in his chest when he saw Meredith leaned over a table, kissing Mark of all people. His fists automatically clenched and he felt the familiarity of the situation weighing down on his chest, making it impossible to drag in a breath.

He was Derek Shepherd. He was _Derek Shepherd_. That should mean something. He pushed his way to the top, only for his marriage to be ripped apart by the very same man that was currently making out with his sort of girlfriend in a bar. The bar where they met.

Only Joe saw him turn and almost stumble out of the bar without talking to anyone.

……….

"You are _crushing _me," Meredith's muffled voice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Mark said, maneuvering so that his weight wasn't all on her. "It's been a little while since I've had sex in the back seat of a car."

"We haven't gotten far enough for this to be called sex," Meredith said, frustrated.

"Well, if you would stop complaining," Mark muttered.

"I'm sorry," Meredith said sarcastically, "I'm not drunk enough to have sex in that bathroom, and you are like three times my weight. You can't just lay on me like that. Your impatience is killing my mood."

"First of all, you're the one that was so impatient. _I_suggested a few more rounds of drinks. Second of all, I wasn't just laying on you."

"This wouldn't be so hard if you would just—" Meredith tried to move her leg but she stopped when Mark groaned. She rolled her eyes when he pressed closer, able to feel just what her leg was rubbing against. "You're going to have to," she pushed her tennis shoe clad foot out the partially open window and tried to hook it there so she could pull herself up, "work with me here."

"I'm trying to work with you. It's just a little difficult when you are so damn wiggly." Mark pushed himself completely off of her. "We should've tried this with _you_ on top." He was uncomfortably crouched over her left leg, her right hanging out the window and practically resting on his left shoulder.

"Ugh." Meredith disentangled herself from Mark and the window and climbed over the seat into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked when Meredith started the car.

"I'm dropping you off at your hotel and I'm going home."

"Hey!" Mark thought of climbing over the seat but quickly discarded that idea. He opened the back door just as she pushed the gas. "Can you hold on for _one_ second?"

Meredith slammed on the brakes and sat impatiently while Mark wrenched open the driver's side door and climbed in. As she sped out of the parking lot, Mark's wandering hands found their way into her pants. "Mark," she hissed, removing one hand from the steering wheel and grabbing his wrist.

Mark grinned and leaned into her. "Concentrate on the road," he breathed in her ear. He slowly removed her hand from his wrist and put it back on the steering wheel, keeping his hand over it and one eye on the road. When he was certain she wasn't going to stop him, he continued what he started.

Meredith cursed, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly they turned white. She unconsciously pressed on the gas as Mark's fingers wandered farther downward. "Mark," she said, her voice choked. "I can't drive when you do that."

Mark glanced at the road in front of them. "I think you're doing just fine," he said, pushing her panties aside.

Meredith arched her back and gasped. "Mark," she said urgently. She glanced at him, noticing the devilish spark in his soft eyes. She glanced in her rear view mirror and switched lanes, pulling onto an exiting ramp. She pulled over on the side of the road and shut the car off.

Mark grinned when she reclined her seat. He continued his ministrations, happy that he was able to kiss her without the possibility of a collision.

Meredith moaned, pulling him closer. She squeezed her eyes closed, her grip on the back of his neck tightening as his fingers slipped inside of her.

Mark hissed when he felt her blunt fingernails pierce his skin. Their kisses became more demanding as Meredith was pushed closer to the edge. She wrenched her mouth away and slammed her head back into the cushion of her seat, her eyes closed. Mark kissed her neck, allowing her to pull him closer while she pushed herself into his hand. He was immensely uncomfortable with his half-kneeling position, trying not to crush her as she continually tried to pull him closer.

Meredith clawed at his upper back and neck as she was finally sent over the edge. She loosened her hold on him and opened her eyes when his hand was free of her pants. She lazily turned her head to look at him. "We should probably have a talk about _when and where_," she told him.

"Unfortunately, our mouths are going to be otherwise occupied."

"We tried this," Meredith reminded him. "If you could just _wait_—"

"Well, I can't so we're going to have to make this work."

Meredith sighed deeply. "It shouldn't be this hard," she said.

"Come on. Whose first time together is perfect? If we can manage some synchronized movement then we can make this work."

Meredith groaned. "This is irritatingly humiliating," she muttered. She turned toward Mark and nearly fell on him when she moved her left leg so that it was between his and awkward stood up. He moved his seat back as far as it would go and helped her reposition herself in his lap.

"See? This can work," Mark said optimistically.

"Less talk, more action," Meredith murmured. She pressed herself against him, her lips moving over his.

Mark's hands slid up her sides and back down to her hips and shifted her slightly closer to him.

Meredith leaned into him, pushing herself as close to him as possible with their clothes on. Mark broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head. Their mouths fused together, hands frantically wandering. Meredith's fingernails scratched his chest and she ripped his buttons trying to get them undone. He pulled his black skin tight undershirt over his head and she unhooked her bra.

Mark groaned when her hips started rocking ever so slightly, increasing the friction between them. "If you keep doing that," he whispered against her neck, "then this is going to be all over before it starts."

Meredith smiled and tilted her head back, stilling the unconscious rocking of her hips. She lifted herself up when he started pushing her pants off her hips. "I don't know how we're going to work this," she grunted.

"Lean back," Mark said.

Meredith leaned back, gripping the dash and dutifully pulling her leg up when Mark tugged on it. When her pants were successfully off, she leaned back into him. "I'm impressed," she said laughingly as he kissed her.

"You have to be smarter than what you're working with," he countered breathlessly when she pulled back.

Meredith trailed kisses along his jaw as her hands started fumbling with his belt. "I'm completely naked and you're still practically fully clothed," she complained.

Mark stilled her hands and finished unbuckling the belt. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and dipped her hand into his boxer briefs.

Mark hissed when first made contact. "Stop," he rasped when she slowly stroked him. He helped her push his boxers and pants low enough on his hips so that he was free. He pushed himself up, unintentionally brushing against her heat as he fished for his wallet. He pulled out a condom and she helped him roll it on.

Meredith bit her lip as she slowly rose above him, her heart beating as his hands drifted down to her hips to position her. She helped guide him and she sank down with a groan. She involuntarily clenched around him and he growled low in his throat. She kissed him with a bruising passion as they started moving. His grip at her waist was bruising as their movements became more heated and forceful.

Mark almost lost it when Meredith's hand gripped the short hair on the crown of his head. His teeth raked across her neck and she cried out in pleasure and pain.

Mark reflexively bit down on the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder when her inner muscles tightened around him.

Meredith's fingernails scraped across the back of his neck as her hand tightened in his hair. She rode out the waves of her orgasm and collapsed against him.

They laid there for several minutes, allowing their breathing to even out before Meredith pushed herself off of him. "Ugh, we didn't put much thought into this," she said as she carefully moved back into her seat. "I'm going to have to clean this car from top to bottom." She reached between Mark's legs for her pants.

Mark groaned at the sight of her between his legs. "Hurry up," he begged.

Meredith grinned when she sat back up. "Ten minutes," she promised, pulling her pants up. She reached into the backseat for her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Better look halfway decent before we get there. Izzie's home."

**A/N: OMG. I just wrote that. Seriously. _I_ wrote that. That's so appalling. Lol. I had an insane amount of fun writing that. I laughed just about the whole time, but it was SO great.**


	2. Teasing

**Ugh. So this was going to be all sex all the time, but I thought of a general plot with a general goal so there's going to be a…story line! ****Whoo.**** You know, usually when I think of plots, I think of…****. Like a spy mission or a jewelry heist. Random info like that is always nice, right? I'm trying to have other, smaller plotlines besides the main plot (which is about Meredith, duh. Oh, yeah, and a little about Derek and a lot about Mark...it's twisty) which you will notice as the story progresses.**

**Teasing**

Mark was laying on Meredith's bed in his jeans and t-shirt, propped up on his right elbow. "You're kind of hot in your home front."

"Shut up," Meredith said, pulling open drawers and looking for a pair of pants. She was wearing the shirt she had been planning on wearing that day, but she was wearing a pair of short shorts that she'd hastily put on after getting out of the shower while she looked for some loose fitting pants that would say, "I am perfectly innocent and have, in no way, seen Mark Sloane naked." There were bruises covering her hips and her thighs where Mark had gripped her harder than needed, and her head was sore from Mark pulling her hair at every opportunity. Not that she had noticed at the time, but it wasn't much fun when there wasn't pleasure overwhelming the pain. She willed her breathing to slow down when she noticed that she was nearly panting at her partially angry thoughts.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was nearly to the point of breaking down. Or slapping Mark. Which were practically the same thing. "Stop looking at me."

Mark's hand snaked out and caught her waist as she was rushing by. "I can't stop looking at you." He kissed her deeply and slid his fingers up her outer thigh and into her shorts. "You're wearing these magnificent shorts."

Meredith pushed him away. "Hands to yourself, Sloane. I need to get ready for work."

Mark grinned and kissed her slowly, his tongue slipping out and teasing her lips.

Meredith hated herself for how utterly irresistible she found Mark. Her body took over and she eagerly parted her lips and permitted his tongue entrance. Her hands found their way into his hair, no longer thinking about how long Derek's hair was or how easily she was able to tangle her fingers in it. The only thing she was thinking about was his lips and his tongue and the way his hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

Mark sucked on her tongue which had snuck out to meet his. He teasingly bit it with his blunt teeth and skimmed the hem of her shirt with his fingers. He slid his hand down and hooked it under her knee and pulled it higher on his hip so that she was pressed against him. "You make me so hot," he whispered. His mouth trailed down to her neck and nipped and sucked his way to her ear, adding to the myriad of barely there love bites that covered her neck.

Meredith forced her eyes open and stared at the wall. She rotated her hips and he bit back a moan. "Is that what I'm feeling?" she asked innocently.

Mark rolled them so that Meredith was straddling him. She braced her hands on his chest and smirked down at him, slowly grinding herself down on the obvious hardness that she could feel.

Mark roughly pulled her down and crushed their lips together. He gasped into her mouth when she started rocking her hips. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and softly bit down. Mark pulled her knees forward before moving his hands back to her hips, wiggling his hips in an encouraging way. He was going crazy with the slow rocking and he wanted her to stop teasing him.

Meredith broke the kiss and threw her head back. Mark's hands on her back stopped her from sitting up and he kissed his way up her neck and back to her lips.

His eyes popped open when Meredith stopped all movement. "Wha—"

Meredith pushed herself off him and grinned wickedly. "I have to get to work."

Mark was still laying there when she softly closed the door behind her and headed to the laundry room to grab a pair of pants from the dryer. Who cared what she wore to work? She was going to change into scrubs anyway.

……….

Meredith was in a great mood when she went into work. She was deliciously sore, and there were an unbelievable amount of bruises from the night before, but she was walking on air. "Life is great," she announced as she breezed into the locker room. She didn't notice that Bailey's other interns were clustered together over a chart. "Life is great."

She turned and noticed Izzie and Alex giving her weird looks while Cristina and George were bent over, looking at a chart. "What's going on?" she asked.

"George's dad got admitted last night," Izzie answered, turning back to the chart they had been looking at.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Meredith asked, her mood deflating slightly.

"No, he's fine," George said quickly.

"He passed out, fell to the floor, and fractured his clavicle," Izzie said.

"And his clavicle's fine—Callie said his clavicle is fine," George said quickly.

They discussed the symptoms, but they were cut short when Bailey came in, looking for the chart they were going over.

Meredith cheerfully went to the pit after assignments were given, her happiness and satisfaction a little dulled after hearing about George's father. However, she couldn't completely wipe the satisfied smirk from her face as she made her way down to the E.R.

She soon forgot about everything except her job as her hands were full with her new case.

……….

Derek walked into a room to get some information and his step faltered when he saw Addison sitting in the room in front of a computer. He had a horrible night, his imagination getting away from him as he imagined what horrible things Mark and Meredith could've been doing.

Addison glanced behind her when she heard shuffling. She was surprised to see Derek looking through a binder, looking as if he hadn't slept in quite a while. "Hey, Derek," she said awkwardly. "Are you okay?" She noticed how sad and inexplicably angry he looked.

"Fine," Derek snapped.

"Okay," Addison said slowly, recognizing when he was in a mood. "You just look a little tired is all."

"No sleep. Comes with the territory." Derek closed the binder with a snap and started to head out.

"Real mature, Derek," Addison said, getting up to follow him.

Derek sighed, in no mood to deal with Addison's worried looks or lecturing. "Maturity, right," he muttered tiredly. "I have things to do, Addison."

"So we're not going to be mature adults about this. No civility. Just petty avoidance." Addison sat on a desk and crossed her arms.

Derek straightened up. "I'm not being petty and I'm not avoiding you. I'm trying to _work_ without everyone bothering me!"

Addison pushed herself off the desk and looked at Derek. "Even though you would like to forget that I exist, you have to realize that I _know you_. I know there's something bothering you and I know you're having issues. Even if I'm not your wife, I can still be your friend."

"Friend," Derek repeated darkly.

Addison ignored his negative tone and held out her hand. "Just friends."

Derek's mind raced and he realized that he needed a friend, probably more than he would allow himself to realize. "Just friends," he confirmed. He reached out and took her hand.

They both stiffened at the same time. Addison yanked her hand away while Derek's eyes darted between her left hand, which was covered by her right, and her face.

"They're stuck," she offered lamely.

Derek made an effort at a smile. "Have you tried soap?" There was no real humor in his eyes and the slight quirk to his lips look almost pained. "I hear it's nice and slippery."

Addison watched him walk away with a frown.

**A/N: This is so short because it's been six thousand years since I've updated. The only way this is going to follow the season's story line: Burke and Cristina's issues, ****George's dad's illness, and ugh. ****Something else.**** I forget though. ****Izzie, maybe?**** No. I didn't like the way she was handled. ****Whatever.**** Maybe that was all because I can't think if there's anything else.**


End file.
